


The absent Prince

by BlueJames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Sad, Tribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJames/pseuds/BlueJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute to the fallen Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The absent Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short story that I wrote in just a couple of minutes to pay tribute to our Prince. It's far from perfect, but I wanted to keep it raw and natural.
> 
> Happy reading (even though it is short)

His office was empty. There wasn't a sound to be heard, not a single heartbeat. Dust covered the bedclothes of the Half-Blood Prince. The fallen ruler of an invisible kingdom, who flew away on broken wings, leaving behind just a few hidden memories.

The hidden hero, detested and reviled by all. He was different. He was broken. Perhaps they should have removed his heart, filled as it was to the brim with an impossible love. Perhaps they should have replaced it with diamond, so cold and hard—and virtually unbreakable. Perhaps then he might have been happier.

His black cape no longer sweeps the stone floor. His voice no longer ricochets on the stone walls. He is gone. The Half-Blood Prince has taken his final bow, leaving a whisper of hope behind him to haunt the halls of Hogwarts.


End file.
